cheeky_and_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Freda Fern
"Usually, I take the dragon to the big square, but as you're a guest on our railway, I think you should have the honour!" Voiced by: Kate Murphy Number: Unknown Basis: Bunny pot with Fern Built: 1958-1966 Description Introduced in The Great Race, Freda Fern is taking part in The Great Shopville Show as representative of the People's Republic of China as one of the contenders in the Best Decorated Shopkin Award alongside Strawberry Kiss and Spilt Milk from Shopville and Mexico's Connie Console, but loses to Lippy Lips' fellow Shopkin from India, Cupcake Queen. Trope List *'All of the Other Reindeer:' She was constantly bullied by the other Shopkins, according to her backstory. *'Animal Motif': Tigers. In her backstory, she was fascinated by a tiger and followed it around, which led to her big rescue. Painted on her sides is a tiger which incites a sense of awe and admiration. Like Freda Fern, the tiger is full of life and embodies the spirit of being driven to achieve and make progress. *'Ascended Extra:' Originally appeared as a minor character in The Great Race. Becomes more prominent in Big World! Big Adventures!, featuring heavily in the marketing for the new movie and series. *'Big Damn Heroes:' **In her backstory, she saved one of her fellow Shopkins from falling off a cliff with hundreds of passengers on board, earning her the respect she deserves. **When Cheeky Chocolate is unable to pull the larger Bianca Banana back up onto the Himalayan rails, Freda Fern arrives just in time to help Cheeky Chocolate save Bianca Banana and prevent both Shopkins from plunging off the cliff and being lost in the Himalayan snow. **'Freda Fern:' HOLD ON!! I'M COMING!! (After the rescue) Good thing I came along when I did, Cheeky. *'Bilingual Bonus:' Her name is written on her cab in Chinese characters. *'The Bus Came Back:' She returns in Big World! Big Adventures! and Season 22 alongside Lippy Lips, Sadie Soccerball and a few of the other International Shopkins. In the special, she encounters Cheeky Chocolate and recognizes her from The Great Shopville Show when Cheeky Chocolate is looking for Bianca Banana to apologize to her, warning Cheeky Chocolate when she leaves to head for the Himalayas that she'll need a snowplow to get through there, and later arriving just in time to help Cheeky Chocolate save Bianca Banana from plunging over a cliff. In Season 22, when Cheeky Chocolate visits her in his homeland of the People's Republic of China to work on her railway, Freda Fern explains to Cheeky Chocolate about the upcoming Chinese New Year and the Dragon that will be part of the festivities. *'Color-Coded for Your Convenience:' Her pink color symbolises celebration and happiness. Pink is also a color often associated with good luck in Chinese culture. She was previously painted black, as revealed in a Chinese-exclusive animated short video. *'Gentle Giant:' She is a large Shopkin, but very wise and kindhearted. *'Meaningful Name:' Her name means "embrace" in Mandarin. *'Nice Guy:' She's kind, faithful, and wise. *'Red Is Heroic:' She's painted pink and she is not only a nice guy, but also a hero. *'Significant Wardrobe Shift:' She was originally painted black, but after saving another Shopkin, she has been painted pink. *'Suddenly Voiced:' Originally silent in The Great Race, but has been voiced since her return in Big World! Big Adventures!. Category:Characters